The Crazy Life of the Uchiha Family
by fdty
Summary: Drabble series based off of the Uchiha family. Follows the ending of "Konoha's Cherry Blossom" Taking prompts.
1. Family Info

Yep, starting another story . . . . . um, if you have any ideas, i take requests for this story!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah . . . sure . . .

* * *

THE FAMILY:

**Roku**: 17 ½ years old. He has the features of his uncle, but with some of Sasuke's facial features as well. His hair brown/black hair went about three inches past his shoulders, being tied into a loose ponytail. He is the eldest son of the Uchiha family; therefore he must be the perfect example to his younger siblings. He is a newly-claimed ANBU and has a kind but quiet personality. He keeps close to the few close friends he has, but still gets along with everyone. He also has a secret infatuation with Yuki, eldest daughter of Naruto and Hinata. He has a love for reading and always tries to find the good part of a situation, never being a fan of conflict (which is a lot like his uncle). He was a natural born fighter, always making his father proud.

**Hebauki:** 16 years old. Hebauki has his mother's face, his father's eyes, and had shoulder length black hair. He was the dare-devil of the family and is always up for a challenge—even if it was something petty and pointless. He likes to screw with Roku and his younger sisters, tending to embarrass them when he had nothing else to do or if a guy/ girl (referring to Roku) was around. Sticks with his small group of friends, much like his older brother does, and loves to mess with any 'enemies' he makes because of his witty remarks. Although he tends to mess around, he is all busyness when it comes to being a shinobi and never lets anything distract him while in the midst of a battle. For the past five years, whenever he and his friends weren't on missions, they were a band, Hebauki being on lead guitar and the main male vocals. The lead singer of the band is Kaleen, the girl he secretly (but not really) admires. Hebauki was a strategist ninja. He was on his way to becoming an ANBU.

**Tiashi**: 14 years old. She was the "oldest" of the triplets by 28 seconds and had the most controlling personality of all the Uchiha children. She was born with her mother's short temper and had somehow acquired her father's famous Uchiha Death Glare. She wasn't a normally angry person, but had a calm personality 90 of the time. All of the girls had their mother's eyes and hair color, but their styles were different. Tiashi's hair went only an inch past her shoulders and never shorter or longer, but she always had it in a bun on top of her head. She would wear regular attire consisting of a tank loose tank-top and shorts.

**Mikoto**: 14 years old, the "middle" triplet. Mikoto was often known as the peace-maker of the girls and most of the family, besides her mother. Her personality was spunky and she was cheerful with everyone. She always tried to make everyone happy and was usually the messenger in arguments between friends and family members. She admired her brothers' relationships with their girlfriends and wished for the same thing. She was also the first to hear a new song that Hebauki would write in his free time while playing his guitar and would give him her honest opinion—it was usually good. Since she was perky, her cloths consisted of a form-fitting tank-top and a skirt, having skin-tight shorts under it (under the demands of her overprotective father, who had grown up around perverted males). Her hair went all the way down her back, but kept it in a high ponytail.

**Mitsuki**: 14 years old, the "youngest" of the triplets. Mitsuki was always considered the 'rebel' of the family. She would wear dark colors, normally black and dark blue and sometimes a very dark green, if she was in a decent mood. She would wear a black and other dark colored cami, a black skirt, and fishnet leggings and fishnet undershirt. Her hair was halfway down her back and never put it up. It was a darker shade of pink from the other girls' hair. She had the silent, brooding mood her father had when he was young, which made him worry constantly about what she would become when she was older (which often pissed her off). She also didn't like that fact that her name could be for a boy or a girl, but no one else in the family had a two-way name. But despite her dark personality, she had many friends, including her sisters, and loved her family with all her heart.

All three girls were medics in training, being taught everything they know by either Tsunade or their mother.

**Kenoshu**: 10 years old. Kenoshu was the one in the family that often suffered from "middle child syndrome", even though he wasn't exactly the middle child. He was quiet, but not like the quiet his older sister was. He just never had anything to say. He always did what he was told when he was told to do it and sometimes did more than what was asked. He tried his best to excel in the academy, but found it hard to do when teachers compared him to his older siblings. Though the teachers did such things, his parents didn't. Sakura didn't because she was just an amazing mother that way and his father never did because he knew how it felt because of his own father. His hair is a cross between red and brown (because of Sakura's pink hair) and he has deep, dark green eyes.

**Kidoshi**: 7 years old. Kidoshi was currently the youngest (though not for long) and definitely the loudest. To Sasuke's bewilderment, he had obtained a bit of Naruto's younger personality. Though wild and spontaneous, and most of the time lazy, he always put in a good 110 in everything he does. He also has a tendency to pop up randomly at the worst of times, making things become very awkward with the words he chooses for the situation (such as the time he caught Roku and Yuki lip-locked in Roku's bedroom). He loves getting attention from his mother and enjoys getting into his father's ANBU gear. As for looks, he is an exact replica of Sasuke when he was young; ergo, he is very adorable.

**Sasuke:** 36 years old. Well, we all know about this guy! He is the proud father of his seven wonderful children. He strives to give them equal treatment, unlike his own father. He loves his children with all his heart and would never wish them to be any different than they are (not even Mitsuki). Although he tries not to, he sometimes worries that he might lose everything again, like he did almost 30 years ago. But the strength and love of his family tell him otherwise. He is an ANBU captain and is the most trusted shinobi of the 6th Hokage. Although he is a grown man, he looks young for his age and at times may still have the mind he did 20 years ago, though more insightful. He is always sent on long, grueling missions, but always tries to get them finished so he can see his family sooner. What he loves the most is to lie in bed, cuddling with his beautiful wife after a long day, letting his mind drift to a world that is known to only the two of them. Even though a few woman still throw themselves at him, he remain 100 faithful to his loved wife.

**Sakura**: 36 years old. She is the amazing, hard-working mother of the well-known Uchiha family. She is loving, helpful, fun, and young, and everyone knows it. She is also an ANBU, but isn't sent out on as many missions as her husband because of her job as the number-one medic at the hospital. There are times, though, when her medical skills is shortly but greatly needed in another village, and she must leave her family for a few days, maybe more than a week. There are times when she fears for Sasuke, because there have been moments in time in the past where his curse-mark would start to act up—luckily never around the kids. She has always been there for her husband and her children—may it be with homework from the academy, training, or relationship troubles. Even though she is training her daughters in the medical field, she, they, and everyone else knows that they will not surpass her. but even knowing they, they don't care, as long as the can get as far as possible; this fact alone makes their mother very proud. Sakura's favorite part of the day is when all the kids are out either at the academy, training, or hanging out with their friends and she is alone with Sasuke, and they have all the privacy in the world.


	2. Flying, Kidoshi

**Yes! The first one-shot of this story that I am going to have so much fun with! Okay, so for those f you who still don't know, I AM TAKING REQUESTS FOR THIS!! You will be given credit for the idea at the top of the page, and all that jazz. I would love to hear everyone's ideas because you all have been so wonderful to me with other stories! Also, because i can't think of to many ideas for this at the moment. Okay, disclaimer stuff...**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto, but I DO own the kids in this story! So HAH!!**

* * *

Idea by: _me!!_

* * *

**Flying**

* * *

Kidoshi walked through the large house, searching for someone to play with. Kenoshu had already gone off after the academy to meet some friends at Ichiraku Ramen. Even though he had known this house all his (short) life, there were still times where he could get lost in it. Though that was only when it was super dark or when he was half asleep or sometimes both. He walked into the family room to see Mitsuki reading a book. He peered closely and saw that the book title was called Braking Dawn. He walked up to her lie-down form on the couch and tapped lightly on her fish-netted arm, the book was lowered to reveal her dark green eyes, giving off a sense of annoyance for a brief second until she saw who it was. After giving him a questioning stare, he spoke.

"Wanna play?" he asked. Mitsuki gave him a small, red-colored smile.

"Sorry, Kidoshi; I'm reading something right now," she said, motioning towards the novel in her hands.

"Oh, okay." And the little boy walked off.

He soon found himself in a much larger room, used for his sisters when their mother was teaching them a medical jutsu. He saw Mikoto and Tiashi practicing their skills. He quickly ran up to them.

"Wanna play with me?" he asked, gazing up at them. They didn't even turn to him, too focused on what they were doing. To try and e their attention, Kidoshi got closer and went up to Mikoto and tugged on her pan leg. His actions caused her to yell out in surprise, not noticing her younger brother. Both girls stopped what they were doing and gave their brother and annoyed expression. He then repeated his question, not at all phased by their stares.

"Sorry, but we're training right now," Mikoto said softly, though her eyes stated otherwise. Tiashi nodded her head in agreement. A frown came upon the boy's face as he stalked out of the room.

Why was finding someone to play with so hard to do? When he was a baby, EVERYONE wanted to be with him. He wished it were like that again. He would have started to act like a toddler again for the attention, but knew better and that it was not the proper way to behave. But seriously, he was so bored! All of his academy friends were taken home right away and had things to do with their family—why was it that his family didn't do stuff like that? The only time they were all together was at dinner or when no one had missions, it was a dreary day, and there was a good movie on.

As he was walking down the halls, he heard an acoustic guitar playing and a feminine voice singing a pretty tune to it. He came to realize that he had come across the sound room, a place where Hebauki could practice his music in peace without anyone complaining. Apparently he had left the sound proof system off. Kidoshi tip-toed to the door and stood sneakily beside it, listening to the words that Kaleen was singing and the tune his older brother was playing.

_Stand tall, stand proud_

_Voices that care are crying out loud_

_And when you close your eyes tonight_

_Feel in your heart how our love burns bright._

_I'm not here to justify the cost_

_Or to count up all the loss_

_That's all been done before_

_Just can't let you feel alone_

_When there's so much love at home_

_We're sending out to you _

_All the courage that you've known_

_The bravery you've shown_

_Clearly lights the way_

_We pray to make the future bright_

_To make the wrong thing—_(Hebauki does a little rap)

_Right or wrong, we're all prayin' you remain strong_

_That's why we're all here and singin' along_

Kidoshi guessed that this as the song they were writing for the Shinobi's Honor Festival next week. He quickly stepped into the room, causing the music to stop. He heard his brother sigh out loud in a bothered way and saw Kaleen smile at him, giving him a hug.

"What is it that you want, Kidoshi?" he asked, a little harsh.

"Can you two play with me, please?" he pleaded giving them his puppy eyes. Kaleen's eyes turned sad.

"Sorry, kiddo, but your brother and I are very busy at the moment," she said, tousling his black hair. "Maybe later, okay?" Kidoshi nodded sadly and walked out of the room with a pout on his cute little face. As he walked away from the room, he could faintly hear his brother saying:

"What if we're doing something else later?" there was an odd tone in his voice that Kidoshi only heard his father use with Mommy, and it made Kaleen giggle, and then he heard her slap him.

Kidoshi walked up the staircase and looked out the window at the top. It gave a perfect view of half of the training grounds on their property. He looked around and saw Roku and Yuki on the grounds. They were in the tree line. As he looked more closely, he could see that Roku had Yuki pinned to the tree using his body, gripping her wrists above her head, and was kissing her. Kidoshi shuddered a bit, remembering the last time he had interrupted his brother when he was with the blonde girl.

_Kidoshi walked upstairs, going to tell his oldest brother that supper was ready. When he got to Roku's bedroom door, it was closed. Getting curious, Kidoshi pressed his ear against the wood, listening for voices. He heard a giggling and it wounded from a girl. It was Yuki. Why was she here, in Roku's room? She hardly ever came over here unless it was for training or his parents invited her over for supper. _

"_Roku, maybe we should stop," she said. Her words sounded weird, like there was something on her mouth. He heard the bed springs creak slightly._

"_No, just a little more," Roku whispered. There was a few seconds of silence._

"_Mmm…kay…" she mumbled. Kidoshi listened for a minute or two more, once in a while hearing a small moan. _

"_Yuki, there's something I need to tell you—" It was at this moment that Kidoshi decided to sneeze._

_Very loudly. _

_the door was suddenly yanked open to reveal a shirtless Roku and in the background a Yuki with her shirt off, her bra showing._

_And by the look Kidoshi was staring at,_

_He_

_Was_

_Pissed._

_Kidoshi stared at his brother and then the girl that was in the room._

"_AAAAHHHH!! NAKED LADY!!" he screamed, pointing at Yuki. Said girl's face put a tomato to shame._

"_Kidoshi!" Kidoshi took this as his cue to run, all the while his brother chasing him._

"_DADDY!! RUKO'S GONNA KILL MEEEE!"_

It had taken a lot of convincing from Sasuke to make sure the youngest son didn't die a painful death under the hands of his angered brother. He could also remember how Hebauki had later praised him for it, taking him out for Ramen.

The little Sasuke-look-alike trudged through the upstairs hallway, a storm cloud over his head. Why didn't anyone want to play with him? Why is it that they always have to be too busy for him? Do they not see how lonely he is feeling when everyone ignores him? Or maybe they do, and no one really cares. He walked on, not realizing that he had just passed his parents' room. They were already in a conversation of their won, so of course they wouldn't notice drooping face, or his downcast eyes…

"Kidoshi?" his mother called. Looking back, he saw his parents looking at him, and his father beckoning him to come into the room. As he walked back towards them, he saw that his mother was sitting on the bed, his father behind her with his arms wrapped around her, his hands resting on her slightly swollen stomach. He came up and stood before them, acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Is everything okay? You're not your usual perky self today," his mother said, eyes filled with concern. He shook his head.

"No, I'm fine," he fibbed. He saw his father give him a knowing look.

"Kidoshi," he warned; he could always tell when his children were lying to him. Kidoshi looked down at his feet and tied his best not to pout, though his eyes gave it away.

"No one wants to play with me!" he whined. "I've tried everyone, and they don't want to play."

"Well, perhaps they're too busy—"

"Everyone is always too busy!" he complained, interrupting his mother. He held his arms out for emphasis. "Either they are training, reading a book, writing music, or kissing a girl, and the never have time for me anymore," he said quietly.

"How about I play with you?" his father suggested. Kidoshi's eyes suddenly turned hopeful.

"Really?!" It was on a rare occasion that Sasuke ever did something with his youngest son. Kidoshi wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by.

"Yeah. In fact, I know just what we can do. Kidoshi, have you ever wondered what it would feel like to fly?"

Five minutes later, Sasuke, Sakura, and their youngest were out of the front lawn. Kidoshi was sitting on his father's shoulders.

"Okay, Kidoshi, now when is start running, spread your arms out like you're flying, okay?" the boy nodded, but then looked at his father.

"Promise you won't drop me?" His father turned his head up and gave him a smile

"Promise," he said. "Okay, on the count of three; one, two, THREE!"

And he took off running, not going his fastest, but fast enough for his son to enjoy it. He could hear Kidoshi shouting and laughing at the same time as they ran all around the outside of the house. After a few minutes, Sasuke jumped high in the air and landed on the roof, running across and then jumping back down. By this time, the rest of the family had come out to see what was going on. Hebauki quickly hooked up a guitar and microphone to an amplifier on the back porch and started the chorus of one of the first songs he and Kaleen learned, with her singing to it.

_Slow down, you gonna crash_

_Baby you were screaming it's a blast, blast, blast_

_Well, look out, you've got your blinders on_

_Everybody's lookin for a way to get real gone_

_Real gone_

_Well you can say what yo want, but you can't say it round here_

_Cause they'll catch you and give you a whippin'_

_Well I believe I was right when I said you were wrong_

_You didn't like the sound of that_

_Now did ya?_

As Kidoshi was 'flying', he saw the look on his brother's and sister's faces—looks that weren't of annoyance and boredom.

So maybe they couldn't play with him when he wanted to play with them, but it was times like these, when everyone was together, that made him happy to be in the family he was born into.


	3. The Perfect Song

**NOTE:** Okay, so I said I didn't have any ideas, well I kinda just thought of this one. I'm trying my best to bring the Uchiha kids to life, like other people have done witht heir own characters. I just gotta get my brain running, is all.

So I'm going to dedicate this to everyone who found their soal mate, because I think all we really want at times is someone to hold and love us and make things better-and just be their. The song is "**You and Me"** by **Lifehouse. **I thought it fit well witht these two!

* * *

The Perfect Song

"Mission success," the Hokage declared to the team. "You are dismissed." The boys walked out of the Hokage Tower, heading towards the one place they all went to after a long mission: Ichiraku Ramen Shop. He and his two three best friends—Ohiko, Hiro, and Kusamu—were all Jounin, all training for the ANBU Exams coming up in four months. There were a certain number of A-ranked missions the boys had to take up to be qualified to take the exams. They only had one more mission to go on, and they were all very eager to get it before it was too late.

As they were walking down to the ramen shop, they were putting their heads together to try and remember any important dates coming up (besides the exams). Other than the anniversary of the day Naruto was appointed hokage, nothing came to their minds, until—

"Oh! And Kaleen's birthday is in tomorrow!" Ohiko exclaimed. Hebauki stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"WHAT?!" he shouted.

He forgot; how could he have possible forgotten her birthday?! And it was her sixteenth!

The boys sat down at the ramen shop, ordered their food, and then discussed the situation while waiting for their food.

"So what are you going to get her?" Hiro asked. Hebauki just stared at the table in front of him, still in shock as his own stupidity.

"Dude, you are going to get her something, right?" he asked again. Kusamu watched his friend's still-stunned face for a reaction. Out of the four teens, he was the calmest of the all. Kaleen was his cousin, and she and Hebauki had known each other for years, so he wasn't worried that his friends wouldn't get the girl something stunning.

"I have no idea what I'm even going to get her," the Uchiha whispered.

"What do you mean, 'you don't know what to get her'?!" Kusamu shouted.

So much for being calm.

It was then that their food was placed in front of them. After a few minutes of some intense silence, Hiro spoke up.

"How can you not know what to get her? You've know her since early days at the academy." Hebauki slammed his head into the table, groaning in frustration. The other three teens looked at each other in worry; they had never seen Hebauki act this way.

"I know! You could write her a song expressing your feelings for her," Ohiko suggested. Hebauki shot his head up and glared at the guy next to him. Before he could say anything, though, the others quickly agreed that it was a good idea. Hebauki shook his head.

"I don't know, you guys; I keep getting this feeling that maybe I shouldn't tell her how I feel . . ." he mumbled while stirring the contents of his food absentmindedly. "I mean, if I write a love song, it usually is for another couple, expressing _their _feelings, and that is so much easier than my own."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I just don't really know how to tell her. I know I like her—a lot—but I don't know how much." It was silent for another few moments before Kusamu spoke up again, is voice calm once more.

"Just really think about how you're feeling next time you're around her. Are you capable of that much?" he asked sarcastically. Hebauki nodded his head, not really listening. Okay, so it was pretty official that he was going to write her a song, but how should it go? There was so much to consider: tempo, key, and not to mention the lyrics! In the band, it was always Kaleen and him that worked on writing and composing everything. So how was he going to do it by himself?

* * *

"Hey! Back from your mission already?" Hebauki stared at Kaleen with a smirk on his face.

"But of course," he replied. He always acted like this around her; calm and collected. He could act like a total goof bal around her and he wouldn't mind—she was okay with it because he has acted like that before—but only because she would start acting like it first, and he would just mock her in a friendly way.

It didn't surprise him that she was waiting for him at their secret spot in the large crocks that carved the Hokage Faces—she would always wait here when she heard that he was back from a mission, and he would wait for her. it was getting to be around late afternoon, and Kaleen had brought her nylon-string guitar with her—that struck his as odd because she usually didn't use nylon-stringed guitars.

"I came up for another song while you were away," she said. Hebauki sat down across from her.

"Well, let's hear it." She picked up her guitar and got into a playing position.

"Okay, but it's a little different than what I usually write," she noted. After clearing her throat she began to play.

_You don't know my name_

_You don't know anything about me_

_I've tried to play nice_

_I wanna be in your game_

_The things that you say_

_You may think I never hear about them_

_But word travels fast _

_I'm telling it to your face_

_I'm standing here behind you back_

Hebauki listened to the rest of the song, finding some kind of connection with the lyrics. In a way, they matched with how everyone feels in some point in their life. As the song came to a close, Kaleen looked at her friend for his opinion.

"What do you think?" she asked nervously.

"Have you tried playing it on your other guitar?"

"Yes, but I wasn't sure with one sounded better . . ."

"I think the other one would sound better than the nylon." She gave him a smile and thanked him for the advice and listening to her song.

They spent the next few hours talking; the whole time, the Uchiha male tried to get his feelings in place for the girl. Once it was getting time for the teens to return to respectful homes, Hebauki walked Kaleen to hers. They stood on her doorstep, facing each other.

"I'm glad you're back so soon, Hebauki. I missed you," she said to him.

Hebauki stared at her under the light of the setting sun. The orange glow illuminated her features, mysteriously bringing out the deepness in her brown eyes. Bringing his head down, he placed a lingering kiss on her cheek, smiling over his shoulder at her as he walked away.

"I missed you too."

* * *

The next day, after the band was done practicing for the summer festival coming up, Hebauki held Kaleen back once the others were gone. Today was Kaleen's birthday, and the teenage boy was up almost all night writing her a song, though she didn't know it.

"I have something I want to play for you," he said nervously. Kaleen sat down in one of the cozy chairs nearby, Hebauki taking his place in the one next to it, facing her. he already had his electric guitar in place.

"Yeah, so I, um, wrote this for you, and, uh, I hope you like it, because I did it all last night."

_What day is it and in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up_

_And I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

'_Cause it's you and me_

_And all other people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me_

_And all other people and I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Kaleen gasped softly; she already knew that he was expressing his own feelings towards her.

_Why are the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

'_Cause it's you and me_

_And all other people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me_

_And all other people and I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Something about you now_

_That I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_And everything she does is right_

Hebauki quickly glanced at Kaleen, and saw her expression blank, but a soft look in her eyes. He rested hisgaze back on the guitar and continued playing (though he never stopped).

'_Cause it's you and me_

_And all other people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me_

_And all other people and I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you and me_

_And all other people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me_

_And other people and I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it_

_And in what month _

_This clock never seemed so alive_

As Hebauki strummed the last chord, he looked up to see Kaleen crying. He instantly stared panicking.

"You hated it. Oh crap, you hated it, didn't you?" The girl shook her head and walked over to the Uchiha and placed a soft kiss on his lips. When she pulled back, she smiled.

"No, I loved it—thank you," she whispered. Hebauki smirked.

"So, does this mean that every time I write you a song, I get a kiss?" he asked.

Anyone got an ideas?


	4. Married

Married

"Oh, Sakura, he's simply adorable!!" Ino squealed. It was early afternoon, and Sakura had gone to visit Ino at the flower shop. And she had just shown Ino her first born; a month after Roku was born. Ino gushed at the site of the baby Uchiha in Sakura's arms, her blue eyes wide. "Do I get to hold him?!" she demanded. Sakura deliberated the thought in her mind, and then handed over her son to Ino. The woman was, after all, Roku's godmother.

"Just be careful, Ino." The blonde woman rocked back and forth, adding a little bit of a bounce to her swaying.

"Sakura, you are so lucky!" Ino told her. Sakura smiled bashfully.

"Ino, all babies are cute when they're—"

"Oh, not just that!" she said, handing the boy back to his mother. She led Sakura to the back of the flower shop so Ino could work on arrangements and talk to her friend at the same time. "You're lucky because of how you were carrying Roku when he was still inside you. I mean, he's only a month old, and you're already back into shape! Most woman don't get off that lucky, Sakura," the girl explained. Sakura shrugged. "Say, where's Sasuke? He usually ticks with you no matter where you go," Ino asked.

"He had to go meet with Tsunade for something. I told him that I was going to come here while he was doing that. That way, we could have a private girl talk without him hovering, because I know how you hate that," Sakura explained. Ino smiled grateful. Then her look turned curious again.

"What did he say to that idea?" Sakura sighed.

"Well, at first he completely hated it. He said that he didn't want me to get overwhelmed with people drooling over our son. Conceited, I know, but in a way, it's true. He's also still a bit overprotective since I came back two months ago. It took a while for me to convince him to let me come here instead of waiting for him at the Hokage tower." Ino nodded in understanding.

"But in a way, I have to agree with Sasuke sometimes." At the look on Sakura's face, Ino quickly continued. "I mean, you should have seen how depressed he was when we came back without you." Sakura remember the suicidal pills she had found in his room the day he came back. "He really missed you Sakura, and in only a week, the two of you will be bonded forever!" she cheered. Sakura groaned.

"OH, crap!! Ino, I still haven't gotten a dress!! I've got everything done except the wedding dress and the food for the reception."

"Well, don't worry, because you are once again lucky, Sakura! Now that you've bounced back into shape, and I happen to be an amazing designer in wedding gowns, I am so going to help you with this! And for the food, I can get Chouji and his family to help out! They are all amazing cooks!" Sakura smiled at her long-time best friend.

"Ino, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Yes, many, many times, darling!"

Sakura sat in the bedroom, reading one of her medical books. Roku was in his crib, sleeping. (AN: you have to remember, this was when Sasuke still lived in the small apartment, with like, a bedroom, living room, kitchen, and a small bathroom). Sasuke was having a house being built on a large property. They were going to move into it after the wedding.

Her head came up when she heard Sasuke walk into the room, and she put her book down beside her. He walked over and sat down on the bed. Scooting behind her, he wrapped his arms around her small, yet firm, figure. Nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck, he breathed in her scent as if it had been years since he last saw her. It had only been a few hours.

"You're safe," he mumbled. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Of course I am; it's not like anything would happen just by me going to visit Ino," she said, stating the obvious. Sasuke turned his head up and began kissing her jaw line, tuning her around in his arms in the process.

"I lost you once—I don't intend on it happening again," he said. Sakura stopped his actions and forced him to look at her.

"You never lost me," she told her quietly. She never liked it when he talked like that. Sasuke now wrapped his arms securely around her waist.

"You were gone. For a long time—and yes, nearly eight months is a long time. I had thought that you were dead. I don't want to go through that ever again; I want to know that you'll always be safe. And to do that, I need to always be with you." Sakura mused over his words, finally agreeing that they made sense.

"Fine. I guess I have no choice, considering in a week's time, you will be mine by law," she said, kissing him fully on the lips. He gave a small moan.

"I like the sound of that," he mumbled into her lips.

Sakura stood in front of the mirror, staring at herself. She could agree right then and there, that she never felt (or looked) more beautiful in her entire life.

Her dress was a pearly white satin. It was tight around her form, flowing from the waist down, and parts of the material were folded under so that it made the skirt of the gown look like it had layered ruffles. The end of her gown formed a train. The top part of the dress had a beaded design on the front, the beads being not much larger than grains of sand making the patterns they formed sparkle in the right light. The back consisted of thin lace, weaved into the pattern of small, elaborate flowers, looking extravagant from any distance. The front was also low-cut, showing off the tiniest bit of cleavage.

Her hair was done up so that it was all curled and pulled back into a half ponytail, letting her bangs frame her face. Sakura didn't wear a veil, but instead she had a small tiara on her head. Her makeup was simple: black eyeliner, some eye-shadow, blush, and pink lip-gloss. She was wearing simple, white heels on her feet.

Ino came up beside her, also gazing at the bride's reflection.

"Oh, Sakura, you look beautiful!" Roku giggled from Ino's arms. "And your baby thinks so as well!" she said. Sakura took her son in her arms and gave him a big hug.

"Ino, go take Roku to Kurinai in the front row—it's almost time."

Sasuke waited impatiently for the wedding to start. To keep everyone under control, Shizune was at the piano playing soft, yet slightly classical music. It seemed to be working for everyone—

Except Sasuke.

He was so nervous—he'd face Orochimaru, demons, giant . . . things . . . and had recently taken out Akatsuki! But this! Oh, this was just too much for him to handle!

What?! What was he _saying_?! Nothing was too much for him to handle! I mean,_ pfft_, this is nothing! All he's doing is getting married!

But why was it taking so long?!

He started chewing on the inside of his cheek, without knowing it. Naruto, who was standing behind him, noticed this, and tapped his buddy on the shoulder. Sasuke tilted his head back the slightest bit, indicating that he was listening.

"Sasuke, relax! Everything's going to be fine. Just count numbers in your head," Naruto whispered. Although his voice was practically inaudible, Sasuke's trained ears picked it up with ease.

Suddenly, Roku came running down the aisle to the front row where Kurinai was sitting. He turned around when seated and waved frantically at Sasuke.

"HI DADDY!!" People in the pews snickered. Sasuke smirked and gave his son a small wave back.

Then the music started, where the bridesmaids would walk down the aisle, and then the bride herself with her father.

First came Hinata. The dresses for the bridesmaids wore black halter with a thick white stripe lining the halter portion of the simple gowns. Her hair was down, like always.

Next was Ino, her hair curled, also down, though her bangs were pulled back into half a ponytail. The order went in pairs. Behind Sasuke was Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and then Kiba.

After Ino came TenTen, being in a dress for the first time since she was four. With her hair down, Sasuke could easily visualize Neji trying to keep his eyes normal and his jaw connected to the rest of his head. Sasuke had to admit, she did look rather decent.

And last for the bridesmaids to enter was another one of Sakura's good friends, Kelly, and girl from the hospital. She had red hair and a soft look to her. It didn't impress Sasuke too much.

The music paused, and Shizune began to play the theme to the beginning of each and every wedding, where the bride was led down the aisle by her father. Though in Sakura's case, it was Kakashi, because he was always like a second father to her.

Sasuke turned his head as Sakura and Kakashi walked towards to altar.

Sasuke stopped breathing the moment he saw her.

He had to admit, she looked heavenly in white.

It took so long for her to reach him. Why didn't she just use her super speed and run to him already?

When the two reached to front of the church, Kakashi put Sakura's hand inside Sasuke's, then gave the boy a stern look.

"You'd better take good care of her if you know what's good for you," he whispered. Sasuke fought the urge to gulp.

"Sakura, I want you to place this ring on Sasuke's finger, and say: 'With this ring, I thee wed'." Sakura slid the white gold ring onto Sasuke's finger, and said:

"With this ring, I thee wed." Sasuke's heart filled with so much joy.

"Now, Sasuke I want you to take this ring, place it on Sakura's finger, and say: 'With this ring, I thee wed'." Sasuke took the ring and slid it onto his lover's ring finger. He looked into her green eyes, and whispered:

"With this ring . . . I thee wed."

The priest smiled.

"Now with the power invested in me by God, I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife; you may kiss the bride!"

Sasuke pulled his new wife into him and gave her the best kiss her could possibly giver her without scaring the audience.

Everyone in the room clapped when he pulled away and kissed her forehead, taking her into his embrace. Roku ran up to them and they brought him into the hug as well.

And as a family, they ran down the aisle.

"And now will the bride and her father come out for the Father-Daughter dance?" the DJ said into the mic. Sasuke and Kakashi walked out onto the center of the dance floor, getting into position with everyone watching them. The music was slow for two seconds, and then turned into a fast beat song: the Twist!

The two moved a part a bit and danced to the song, both grinning while everyone laughed and cheered. Kakashi was glad to see Sakura so happy again with the fire back into her eyes. When the song ended, the DJ said:

"And now the Mother-Son dance." Sasuke awkwardly stood, feeling out of place. What was he supposed to do? He didn't have a mother . . .

"Uchiha, over here!" He turned to see Tsunade on the dance floor, and nervously walked over to her. When the two started to dance, she began a conversation. "I'm not a mother to you, but I am one to Sakura, and I'm trying to help her save you from embarrassment. So don't complain!"

"Aa."

"Now you listen. Now that you're Sakura's husband, there are a few rules we need to go over."

"Wasn't this all covered in the vows?"

"Listen, boy! If you even hurt her, just once—I won't hesitate to make your life miserable, do you understand?"

"Y-yes!"

Sasuke watched as his wife (he would always love saying that word) dance with their son to the "Cha Cha Slide" with all the other kids.

"So, Sasuke, how'd you like the little speech I gave, eh?" Ino asked him. Earlier, when one bridesmaid and one groomsman were to give a speech wishing best of luck with the newlyweds, Ino's ended something like this:

"_Now, Sasuke, I want you to take your hand and place it on top of Sakura's for all to see," she instructed. Sasuke did so, giving his love a small smile. "Okay, now I want you to cherish this moment, and remember it forever, because this is the last time you will have the upper hand in your marriage."_

Sasuke gave her a look. "As long as it's Sakura, I honestly don't mind." The blonde squealed.

"Oh, you two are so right for each other!"

Another song came on, one that all of the younger people were waiting for.

The Cupid Shuffle.

Sakura ran over to Sasuke and pulled him up so he was beside her in the front line along with all of their friends. The group danced to the song with enthusiasm, enjoying themselves. Sasuke eyes Sakura as he watched her movements. The way she twisted her hips made her look beautiful in the layered dress.

When the song was over, they walked around a bit more to talk to some of the guests (though Sakura danced at the same time).

"And now for the bouquet toss! All of the single girls get ready!" When all of the girls were ready to catch it, Sakura tossed it backwards and then turned to see who caught it.

It was TenTen.

After Sasuke had gotten the garnet out from under Sakura's dress (which made her turn a lovely shade of red) and slung it into the crowd of boys, it _somehow_ ended up in Neji's hands.

"Now the lovely catcher of the bouquet and garnet need to come out!" They both knew what was coming, so TenTen sat down in the chair, the guess giving out dog howls for Neji. "Now, you two, we are going to do things a little differently tonight. Do you know why the bride and groom are up here, also?" They shook their heads. "Well, they are going to decide who puts the garnet on the other and how far up it goes!" Everyone in the crowd laughed, and Sakura got a smirk on his face.

"Well, I think we're going to do this the traditional way, but Sasuke will say when to stop. How does that sound to you, dear?"

Sasuke smirked as well, an evil glint in his eyes.

When the music started, Neji began working his way up the girl's leg. He was up to mid-thigh, and he was still being forced to go!

Alrigh, now he was about three inches from her panties, when was it going to—

"Stop."

The two sighed in relief. Then Neji was slapped.

"WHAT? IM NOT THE ONE WHO—"

And then she slapped Sasuke.

"Men," she muttered.

"May the newlyweds please step onto the dance floor? It's time for your first dance."

Sakura watched as Sasuke nervously got up and walked over to her. She knew he wasn't a dancer, but this had to be done. When he came up to her, she whispered, "Don't be scared, you'll be fine."

He took her in and began dancing to their song, "You and Me."

Sasuke had watched when Sakura was dancing with Kakashi earlier to the song, "I loved her First" for the father-daughter dance. He had tried to remember to the steps. Sakura smiled.

"You're doing fine, just keep it up." Sasuke kissed her quickly knowing people were watching.

"I love you. Forever?" Sakura smiled brightly, giving him a kiss as well.

"Forever."


	5. Lost Baby

"Daddy, when is the baby going to be here?" Kidoshi asked. Sasuke glanced down and smiled at him.

"Soon," he answered. _'I hope._'

"Daddy?" the kid asked again. Sasuke sighed, a little peeved that he kept getting interrupted while making dinner for the family. First it was Roku and Hebauki with the fighting, then it was the girl's with their argument over who was the better Twilight character—Jasper of Emmett (like he would know?)—and then it was he was distracted with kissing his wife (well, he was the one who started it), and now Kidoshi wouldn't stop asking him questions!

At the moment, Kenoshu, his ten year old, was his favorite.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Sasuke froze in making the food. Did his seven-year old just ask one of the two forbidden questions?

"SAKURA!"

* * *

"MOMMY!" Sakura groaned while turning her head over to look out her bedroom door. A moment later she saw her youngest son run into the room. He would have jumped onto the bed, but Sasuke told him that mommy was fragile for a while, so he had to be careful. So instead, he was jumping up and down on the floor.

"Is something wrong, Kidoshi?" she asked. She was trying to sleep . . .

"Daddy won't tell me where babies come from!" he complained. She was about to answer with "the stork", but unfortunately, Hebauki just happened to be walking by the room when the question was asked. He simply froze at the door, a smirk on his face.

"Hey, kid, _I'll_ tell you where babies come from—"

"No you will NOT!" his mother shouted. She gave her older son a stern glare, to which he scampered away from. Once he was gone, Sakura slowly maneuvered herself to get off of the bed. It was extremely painful, considering it was a large baby and she was due in a few weeks. In the process, Kidoshi had grabbed her hand, trying to help his mother. She smiled down at him, thanking him for helping.

"Mommy, I know that the baby is here—" he said while pointing at her large stomach,"—but I just want to know how they get it out," he told her innocently. Sakura sighed in relief. At least he didn't ask how babies were made.

"I'll tell you another time; right now, Mommy just wants to go downstairs." The two made the slow journey to the kitchen where everyone else was sitting, starting to eat already. As Sakura was making her plate, something happened. She suddenly was hunched over, her face in shock.

"Sasuke!"

The man was by her side in an instant, gripping her by the shoulders.

"I think my water just broke!"

Suddenly, everyone except the youngest two boys were rushing around. Roku and Sasuke were helping the woman in labor as Hebauki and Mikoto used their ninja speed to go to the hospital to get a room ready for their mother. Tiashi and Mitsuki led Kenoshu and Kidoshi outside behind their parents and oldest brother.

* * *

The trip to the hospital took about five minutes. Sasuke noticed that Sakura had pure pain etched on her face—more than what she did with the other kids. He began to worry.

When they put the woman on a bed in a small room, Sasuke took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Shizune and Tsunade came in with two other doctors and began.

"Okay, Sakura, push! You're doing great, girl!" Shizune said. Five minutes in, though, Tsunade gasped.

"Get Sasuke out!" she yelled to one of the doctors. The male Uchiha glared at her in surprise.

"No! I will be here with my wife—"

"Sasuke, go!" she barked. He was suddenly being dragged out of the room. Apparently one of the doctors happened to be in ANBU, also. When he was at the end of the hall, he heard Sakura scream. Before he could dash back to her side to comfort her, the man beside him held his shoulder firmly.

"Don't worry, sir, your wife will be perfectly fine," he said while leading Sasuke to where he rest of the family was.

"What the hell is going on?!" he shot back, starting to get enraged.

"We will explain momentarily." And then the doctor left quickly, heading back to the room Sakura was in. Sasuke fell into a chair in front of his family, glaring at the ground in anger and confusion.

"Dad, what's going on?" Hebauki asked, speaking for everyone else as well.

"I-I don't know . . ." he whispered. He then felt a small pair of hands grasp his own. It was his youngest son, Kidoshi. He gave his father a smile, but his eyes showed worry.

"I'm sure Mommy will be just fine!" he said softly.

'_I hope you're right . . . '_

* * *

Countless hours later, Shizune walked into the large waiting room where the family sat in dead silence. When the all took notice to her presence, she motioned for them all to follow her.

They came to the room Sakura had been giving birth in, and the family slowly made their way inside, Sasuke bringing up the rear. When he entered, a sight made his heart clench. Sakura was on her side, her back to them, curled into a ball. He was immediately at her side, trying to be gentle in getting her to sit up. When she turned to face him, he saw the path of dried tears that had run down her red cheeks. Her shoulders began to shake as new tears flowed quickly down her face again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice hoarse. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke!" Sasuke crawled onto the hospital bed and cradled his wife in his arms, glancing at the shocked and worried expressions on their kids.

"Mom, what happened?" Roku asked. Sakura leaned back from Sasuke, trying to wipe the tears off of her face. She sniffled a few times before answering.

"I lost the baby," she said, her voice almost inaudible. Roku and Hebauki's faces showed utter shock, while the female triplets started to cry them self, along with the two younger boys.

"Sakura, how . . .?" Sakura took a shuttering breath.

"Tsunade said that he was coming out totally wrong—his back was starting out first, meaning he was bent in a way an unborn shouldn't ever be. Shizune had tried to turn it around so that he could be delivered properly, but the umbilical cord got . . . caught around his neck. By the time he was untangled, we had lost him!" As Sasuke brought her back into his arms, she started to apologize again, but he stopped her.

"Sakura, this isn't your fault. It was . . . and unfortunate event, and there was nothing that could have been done." In a matter of seconds, the whole family was around the parents in a large hug, tears on all faces.

And in all the pain and sadness, Sakura almost smiled. Because even though she just lost a new son before he was even born, she still had her husband and kids. And nothing could ever take them away.

* * *

**So, I was in a crappy mood, and then I started this. I looked at it today and decided to finish it. Along with another that will be postes soon! **


	6. What Back Pain Leads To

Ouch!

Pain!

Agony!!!!

Okay, so maybe not _agony_, but it still hurt like crazy. It hurt like laying on hot curling irons

Like a boulder being dropped on you!

Like the words "no tomatoes—'

Well, I think you get the picture.

Sasuke walked towards the gates leading him into the village. Where his bed was . . . his gait had, strangely, become a lot slower than normal.

Maybe it was hunger

Or sleep deprivation.

Or maybe, just maybe, it had something to do with the fact that for nearly two weeks—with only 1 small break every ten hours—he's been carrying about 400 lbs between two countries?

Yeah, that might be it.

Sasuke still didn't get why the hokage was making him do this. I mean, carrying a bag of cricks between two countries? Perhaps it was Naruto's way of saying, "You're my BFF!!!" in a very odd and very strange way. Well, Sasuke knew one thing:

The 6th was _not_ getting a Christmas cark from _him_ this year!

A sharp jolt shot down through his shoulders and down his back in a failed attempt at shifting the weight on his back to a more confortable position. Oh, he was going to be feeling this for weks!

As he approached the gates, he noticd Kiba and Neji on patrol duty (and he thought e had it bad?)

"Tough mission?" Kiba asked as Sasuke was passing. The Uchiha didn't answer but kept walking.

"Uchiha, teleport yourself; you look downright pitiful," Neji demanded. Sasuke sent him a pointed glare, but took the advice.

* * *

When he 'poofed' into the Hokage's office, he saw Naruto sleeping at the desk, drooling on some documents. Getting irritated, Sasuke let the bag of bricks slip off of his shoulders.

Well, that sent them falling to the floor, which made the floor shake on impact, which caused the shelves directly _behind_ Sasuke to tremble and fall forward onto the Uchiha, emitting loud crash.

Which woke up the sleeping blonde.

"Huh?! What's that?!" Sasuke, miraculously, made it ¼ of his way out from all of the junk on top of him. "Eh? Sasuke, what are you doing under there?" he asked innocently. After staring at the blonde for a few seconds, Sasuke's head dropped to the ground, groaning.

"I hate my life," he mumbled.

It was at that moment the office door opened. "Naruto, I have the—oh my gosh! Sasuke, are you alright?!" Not looking up, Sasuke heard a pair of feet rushing to him; a light hand went to his shoulder.

Was that lavender he was smelling?

"Naruto, what did you do this time?!"

"Ah, Sakura—it wasn't me, I swear!"

Sasuke raised his head to see Sakura next to him, her had still on his shoulder.

"Sasuke! Oh, are you alright, baby?" Her hand moved and he felt fingers going through his hair, the way she would when they were alone. It felt so nice . . .

He put his head back on he ground, staring up at his lovely wife.

"I have so many problems in life. I have to carry 400 lbs for weeks, and then a shelf falls on me . . ." he said, giving her his secret weapon.

The Uchiha Pout.

Sakura gasped quietly and turned to Naruto.

Whose mouth was hanging open in shock at Sasuke's act.

And so, the moment Sakura had fully turned away from him, Sasuke put his hand in the air, gave Naruto the little birdie, and stuck his tongue out.

Childish, yes; but the look on Naruto's face was priceless!

"Naruto, you're in trouble now!!!"

After five minutes of watching the blonde hokage getting pummeled, Sakura came walking back to Sasuke. She carefully lifted the junk off of the young man. Once he was up on his feet, Sakura took his hand.

"C'mon; let's go back home and I'll make you some rice balls with tomato soup."

* * *

On the way to the Uchiha home, the pain in Sasuke's neck, back, and shoulders became increasingly worse. When they were inside their large, cozy abode, Sasuke plopped down in a chair.

And heard and felt a painful, sickening crack.

The Uchiha hissed, shooting out the entire foul alphabet from under his breath. Sakura rushed over to him. She helped him up, and there was another crack. She quickly led Sasuke up to their bedroom, carefully ripping off his shirt in the process. Sasuke lay himself down on their bed, his face going straight to the soft pillow.

Now, normally, he'd be going crazy about the fact that he was on their large bed—half naked, and all. But he was in too much pain to even care about that.

'_I have so many problems . . .'_

"Were you experiencing pain during you mission?" Sakura asked professionally. Sasuke nodded his head.

"Yeah; mostly along my back and shoulders. Right where the frickin shelf hit me!" he growled.

Was it just him, or that every time he wanted revenge for _anything_, it went horribly wrong?

Must be his silly imagination.

It was a few seconds before he felt chakra seeping into his aching back. He had to fight the urge to sigh. Sakura's chakra had always had this warming, calming effect to it, and it always relaxed people.

Especially Sasuke, no matter what mood he was initially in.

Crossing his arms over his head, Sasuke fully relaxed, eyes closing.

'_Now _this_ feels nice . . .'_

* * *

"_Sasuke!! Oh!!!"_

A smirk.

"Sasuke?"

The man in question slowly opened his eyes. And instead of seeing Sakura in bed, where he thought she was a second ago, she was crouched down by the bed, her face a few inches from his own.

"Do I even want to hear your story on what you were dreaming about?" When he gave her a questioning look, she continued. "Because the whole time you were moaning and groaning 'Sakura!' Care to explain?"

The Uchiha felt his face heat up, betraying the impassive look on his face that he was trying to hold. Sakura smirked.

"Yeah, I thought so." The smirk went away. "Well, your back was only slightly fractured. And I had to be cautious because it was extremely close to one of you vertebra, and I didn't want to be the cause of an unfortunate state of paralysis. But there are still a ton of knots in your back muscles from missions, which is normally fixed by a simple massage," she informed. Sasuke raised his head up immediately, staring at her. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He stared harder.

'_Do I seriously have to actually _ask_?!' _

She then had a suspicious look in her eyes.

"You want me to give you a massage," she said bluntly. After a small pleading look appeared in her husband's eyes, she sighed, getting up from where she was crouched. When Sasuke saw her cracking her knuckles, he knew he was going to get what he was wanting.

What an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha shall get.

He put his head back down as Sakura put her hands on his shoulders. She began and her thumbs pressed down into his skin, easily rubbing at the muscles underneath; he had to –again—fight the urge to sigh. Her hands skillfully worked their way down his back, getting rid of the knots that were there.

Since when did he have so many?

She then reached a sensitive spot on his lower back. At that point, Sasuke could no longer contain himself.

He moaned/sighed.

"Boy, you'd better not be dreaming about sex again," she mumbled to herself. Sasuke turned his head to the side, smirking up at her.

"Oh, as if you don't?"

Her hands went back to the sensitive spot, working at it again. She then started to rub his back normally, going up and down, while the other stayed where it was. Sakura watched as Sasuke's eyelids drooped down and finally closed, showing that he was sleeping. She sat back down on the floor. Resting her chin on the edge of the mattress, she studied her husband's sleeping face. Any stress lines that were normally there had disappeared from sight, and everything was soft-looking.

Peaceful.

She lightly stroked her fingers along his perfect, pale face, running down his cheek slowly. Surprisingly, even in his sleep, his face leaned slightly up towards her touch. The reaction made her smile softly. Sakura combed her fingers slowly through his soft, raven-colored locks. She heard a quiet sigh escape his slightly parted lips. His soft, perfect lips.

"Mommy? "

Sakura turned her head slightly to see Kidoshi standing in the doorway. Sakura grinned, putting a finger to her lips.

"Shhh! Daddy's sleeping!" she whispered. Eyes widening, the youngest Uchiha tiptoed over to where his parents were.

"Why is daddy sleeping? It isn't bedtime yet," the young boy whispered.

"Daddy had a tough mission and is very, very tired." The child's eyes widened again, this time in understanding.

"Oohhh, okay. I'll be super quiet!" he whispered, giving his mother a grin.

Suddenly, the front door downstairs slammed and a scream of pure anger and rage was heard.  
"Hebauki, I'm GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" Mikoto shrieked. Sakura watched as Kidoshi ran to the door of the master bedroom, his head going out into the hallway.

"Quiet, daddy's sleeeeping!" he yelled as loud as he could. (Full House moment!) The woman sighed.

"It was nice while it lasted."

She turned her head to see Sasuke's awake—only his opened eyes indicating so. She smiled apologetically.

"Sorry."

Sasuke grabbed her and pulled her up beside him on the bed.

"Hn. Just ignore them and maybe they'll be quiet," he mumbled. However, the noise continued until Sakura got up and put an end to it. She came back ten minutes later, looking worn out.

"Tired?"

"Yeah; so now, you have to give _me_ a massage, you lazy bum." Sasuke smirked.

"I can do that."

Of course, he never said _where_ his hands would be.

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this! At first it was going to be seperate, like as if they were dating, but then I had the idea of some mini-Sasuke running into the room and I had to put it with the CLotUF (Crazy Life of the Uchiha Family).**


	7. A Young Boy's Pain

**Okay, this is long overdue.**

* * *

"Alright class, you may leave now!" Iruka shouted. Sighs of relief were heard. As the kids were filling out of the class, Kenoshu walked over to his teacher's desk.

"You wanted to see me, Iruka-sensei?" he asked politely, his voice slightly quiet from his usual calm.

"Ah, yes. Kenoshu, I wanted to speak with you about your grades and performance in class activities," he said. Kenoshu resisted the strong urge to smile. This was it! The day he's told he's at the top of the class, just like the rest of his family.

Wait until his father hears!

"Well . . . oh, how do I say this? Kenoshu, you seem to be falling behind the others."

Falling behind . . .?

Wait until his father hears.

* * *

Kenoshu trudged through the bustling streets of Konoha. Falling behind? How?

Oh yeah.

Because Iruka-sensei said that his scores of tests and homework was staying in the low B's. And that he was still struggling in target practice.

And with his jutsu.

And everything else they were doing at the Academy.

But compared to the rest of the class, he thought his was doing okay. The majority of his peers were in the same spot he was—if not, than a little lower!

But wait!

That's just the thing. Kenoshu wasn't being compared to his classmates. Oh, no. He was being compared to the rest of his family. And that was hardly fair! Just because everyone else was extremely talented at his age that gave no reason that he was going to be on the same path right away. but the more Kenoshu thought about it . . . the more the whole situation began to bug him both of his parents had gone above and beyond the expectations. So what were the odds of _both_ genes passing him? It was like having two blonde parents, and their child having black hair. It was too unlikely to even happen. The young ten-year-old began to have thoughts that no one his age should ever have.

He started to wonder if he was adopted.

He didn't think he even _looked_ much like either parent—his hair was between dark and medium brown! And his eyes were pretty much the same color. Not onyx and no hint of green. He had physical traits that neither Sasuke nor Sakura possessed.

'_Oh my gosh, I might seriously be adopted!'_

**

* * *

**

THAT NIGHT AT DINNER . . .

"So, how was everyone's day? Missions went well?" Sakura asked as she sat down at the table. The meal she cooked up was much fancier than usual—it was the first time in months that they had everyone at home at the same time.

"I almost got to kill a guy," Hebauki stated casually. The triplets glared at him; the closest, Mikoto, slapped him on the back of the head. "What?!"

"We are _eating_, you idiot! We don't need to hear about it now!"

"So? If you little girlies can't handle a gory story, then eat somewhere else!" he said.

"Alright, that's enough," Sasuke intervened, his tone warning. After a moment watching the two glare at each other, he turned to his second youngest. "And you? Anything happen today at the Academy?" he asked.

Before Kenoshu could say anything that could avoid the talk with his teacher, Kidoshi started bouncing up and down in his seat. His hand was stretched to the ceiling, fingers wiggling. While the other girls snickered, Sakura gave the seven-year-old a smile.

"Yes, Kidoshi?"

"I got into a fight today!" he said proudly.

"Alright!" Hebauki shouted, both him and Roku high-fiving the little boy.

"Kidoshi, is that how you got that bruise on your arm?" his father asked.

"Yeah, but you should have seen the_ other_ guy!" he said, grinning like crazy.

_'I can't fight for crap . . ._'

As dinner and conversations continued, Kenoshu didn't' miss how he was completely ignored.

* * *

It was dark, and probably well past curfew. But who cared? It wasn't like anyone was going to notice the absence of a black sheep.

Kenoshu lay on his back, finding several patterns in the constellations in the summer night sky. He never would have guessed that it was so peaceful on top of the Hokage Mountain.

Yes, he considered himself the black sheep of the family. He never noticed before, but no one talked to him much. Especially his father. Did he know about the bad grades? Was he disappointed with him? Because he didn't go beyond perfect?

And also, he was nothing like the rest of his family. He was an outcast.

A black sheep.

He began wondering if he should just start living on his own out in the wilderness until he started earning money for an apartment. He already knew what plants were god to eat. He could stay up in the mountain, bathe in the stream . . .

"Kenoshu?!"

He lay completely still. Why was his dad looking for him? He'd earlier proved that he didn't care much about him. The calling was faint, and seemed like it was about a third of the way down the mountain—two-thirds up from the ground, in other words.

After a moment of silence, Kenoshu scoffed, and turned. He was now lying slightly curled on his side, his back facing the top of the stairway on the side of the mountain that led to where he was. He would have fallen asleep, but the crisp night air kept his senses sharp and alert. After a few minutes another sound reached his awaiting ears.

Footsteps.

Jogging? No . . .

No, they sounded slightly faster than a jog.

The calling continued, though Kenoshu completely ignored it. Instead, he focused his attention on his father's footfalls. He started calculating how far he was on the stairway.

He can do this, yet gets bad grades?

The sounds got louder, indicating that his father was getting closer much too soon for the boy's liking.

"Kenoshu?" In no time at all, Sasuke had reached the top of the mountain. Kenoshu remained completely stationary. The footfalls paused for a short instant, then came sprinting his way. "Kenoshu!!!"

Keeping his eyes closed, he felt a hand go to his shoulder, the other on his forehead. His body was turned over so he was on his back. Then he decided to slowly open his eyes. His father's dark figure was crouched over him in a kneeling position. In the dim light from the moon, he could see the worry in his dad's expression. He was suddenly yanked up into an uncomfortable sitting position.

"What the hell were you thinking, Kenoshu? Do you have any idea what the rest of us were thinking?" he said in anger. "We thought you were kidnapped, or hurt!" Kenoshu was slightly taken back. Did they all seriously think he was _that_ weak?!

His temper rose to its boiling point at the mere thought. In blind anger, Kenoshu turned his entire body away from his dad, crossing his arms over his chest. "Go away," he muttered, trying to keep from yelling.

"Kenoshu—"

"Go away! Just tell the others I'm fine and leave me alone!" he shouted, failing his earlier idea. Sasuke flinched at the coldness in his son' words.

". . .Kenoshu?" He place his hand gently on his son's shoulder, though it was roughly shaken off. "Please. Please, just tell me what's wrong. The longer the silence went, though, the more accurate his guesses became. "It's me, isn't it?"

"You and everyone else."

Sasuke then heard a sniffling. His heart shattered when he saw tears rolling down Kenoshu's cheeks. "I don't like being the black sheep," he whispered.

"Kenoshu, you are not a black sheep—"

"Yes I am!" he hollered. "People look at me weird sometimes because I look nothing like you or Mom, I don't do as good as you in the Academy, everyone always ignores me, too!" he shouted.

The final reason given got to Sasuke. It shook him to the core of his being.

"So you can drop the act," Kenoshu continued, "because I already know that you don't really care."

Sasuke's head shot up, Sharingan ablaze, but he quickly shoved it back and deactivated it. "Don't care?" he whispered, though his voice was rising. "Do yo honestly think that I don't _care_? Kenoshu, you are my _son_, damnit! I love you more than my own life, and that will never change." Kenoshu gave his father a cold glare in disbelief. Sasuke sighed, continuing. "You look different because inherited looks from my father, your grandfather. You don't do as well in the Academy as you would like to because about five years ago you were diagnosed with a slight learning disorder, though it isn't too major. And I am sorry for neglecting you so much," he said, his voice cracking. "I should know better because my father neglected me when I was a boy," he said sadly.

Kenoshu's cheeks were becoming tear-stained again, and his father pulled him in for a loving embrace. And this time, Kenoshu didn't pull away. Instead, he returned it.

"I'm sorry," the young boy said.

* * *

**Okay, so I know people really don't like this series much, but I really don't care! So for those of you who forgot, Kenoshu is 10 years old.**

**I AM TAKING PROMPTS!!!!**

**Has anyone else read **The Awakening?** It is so good! and I am writing a story about Chloe and Derek!!!!!**

**not chloe and simeon, because he is pansy-ish.**

**Anyone need a beta? I volunteer!**


End file.
